The Last Temptation of Dean Winchester
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Dean's sexual habits come back to haunt him when he is followed by a succubus...in the form of an enticingly beautiful woman.
1. Chapter 1

_New story…yay! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative. It helps me know whether I'm doing a good job or not. Hope you like!_

_**SuperSexy Dean!**__ (warning: rated R material may be present…reader discretion advised)_

She sat at the end of the bar, long, luscious legs crossed. Her black leather skirt played peek-a-boo in the back, exposing the rose tattoo on the small of her back. Her shirt was spaghetti-strapped, and a deep red color, though her long, thick blonde hair hung over her shoulders.

Stirring the pink drink in her hand, she fixed her gaze toward the other end of the bar. A man in his late twenties sat there. He was surrounded by shot glasses, though he was now drinking beer. He sat precariously, looking down at his hands as he peeled the label on his bottle. _He is very strong, _she thought, looking over the musculature of his arms and chest. She began to wonder how the muscles in his lower body compared. _He will do. He should last a lot longer than the last one. _

Dean picked at the remainders of the label on the bottle. Sam was being a pansy and staying in the room that night, and Dean was bored. The bar was a dive. He picked up his bottle and sucked down the last of his beer, and as he turned to ask the bartender for another one, his glance fell on a gorgeous woman at the other end of the bar. _She's undressing me with her eyes, _he thought as the barmaid brought him a new beer. Dean continued to look in the direction of the beautiful woman, and when his gaze met hers, she slid off her barstool and began to walk toward him.

She stopped next to him and reached out to touch his face. Dean wasn't feeling picky at the moment. _What the hell man, she's bangin' hot anyway. _He went to set down his beer and completely missed the bar. The bottle fell to the floor and broke.

"Sonuva bitch!" he said, jumping up from the barstool. The barmaid came around with a broom.

"It's all right. Happens all the time."

As the bartender cleaned up the mess, the beautiful woman took Dean's hand and led him away from the bar.

"Can we go somewhere more…private? I want to get to know you better."

Dean grinned. _That's what I'm talkin' about! _

"Right this way…uh, I never caught your name."

"Piper," she said.

"Name's Dean," he said, stumbling a bit as they walked toward the door.

As Dean drove, he could feel Piper putting her hands all over him. He felt himself getting turned on by her—in a very big way. He cruised down a country road, trying to find a secluded spot. When she unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand into his boxer shorts, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over to the side of the road, behind some bushes. He slid over to her side, and she climbed on top of him. Her body drove him crazy in a way that no other woman had. He lifted her shirt over her head as he kissed her neck, feeling her small, firm breasts, and the curvature of her hips. He wanted her—and he couldn't wait another moment.

They made love several times that night. Dean couldn't get enough of her. He felt as if he had the energy of five men every time they had sex. Out of the number of women he had been with over the years, no one was ever like this. He knew he'd leave town and never see her again. After tonight, he knew he'd want to see her as many times as he could before he and Sam left town.

He drove her home around 2 a.m. They made love one more time, in her bedroom, and he kissed her passionately before he left her, with a promise that he'd be back again the next day.

As he drove back to the hotel room, Dean started to feel as if he had just drank five red bulls, and was about to crash from overload. He slowed his driving speed and managed to make it back to the motel room unscathed.

--

"Dean! Dean get up! We have to check out!" Sam shook his brother's shoulder. It was 10:30 in the morning. Dean rolled over and took a tired swing at his brother.

"Go away, Sammy. I'm trying to sleep," he said into his pillow.

"Dean, we were supposed to check out an hour ago. The manager has been calling our room for a half an hour!"

Dean turned over and sat up in bed. He looked over at the clock on the night stand. _Wow, I never sleep that late, _he thought to himself. _It must have been one hell of a night last night. I wish I could remember what happened. _

After a quick shower, Dean threw some clothes on and he and Sam checked out and headed out of town. As they hit edge of town, Dean looked back in his rearview mirror. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was leaving something behind. He just couldn't remember for the life of him what it was.

"What's with the turtleneck?" Sam asked, eyeing his brother curiously as they left the town behind. Dean looked down and only just realized what he had put on that morning.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just felt like wearing it."

"It's like 80 degrees out, Dean. No one wears a turtleneck in 80 degree weather."

"I said I don't know, ok? Just leave me alone!"

"All right, all right," Sam said, picking a book from the backpack in the backseat. "Whatever, man."

Dean turned on the radio and tried to relax. He was going to have enough stress when Bobby yelled at them later for being late. Right now he wanted to focus on what he couldn't remember about last night. Somehow he knew that he was supposed to remember it, and it bothered him that he couldn't. _Maybe a little Metallica will help. _He turned up the radio and continued to cruise along the road toward the highway signs. He'd remember eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally! A new chapter! I've been having some personal issues and haven't felt the itch to write in a while, but I've finally got some stuff up! I hope you enjoy it! I'm attempting to be humorous in this story, so reviews are welcome to tell me if I'm doing a good job. :)_

_--_

They weren't even 100 miles away from the little town where they'd completed their last job, when Dean started to remember. As AC/DC streamed through his brain, flashes from the night before started coming back to him. It bothered him so much that he pulled over and turned off the radio.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked quickly as Dean turned the car off.

"I remember something from last night."

"And?" Sam asked inquisitively. "Should I be concerned?"

"I think I hooked up with a really hot chick last night."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You pulled over to tell me that?"

"No, something was weird about the way it happened. It was almost like I was drawn to her magnetically, like I did it without a second thought."

"What are you talking about?"  
"I was trashed last night, Sam. Usually girls slap me in the face when I hit on them with alcohol in my system. This was different. It was almost as if she picked me specifically."

Sam sat there for a second, thinking. Suddenly a grin flashed over his face that Dean knew all too well.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Sam started to snicker, and Dean started to get irritated. "What the hell is so goddamned funny?"

"I think you hooked up with a succubus." As the words slipped out of his mouth Sam started to laugh hysterically. "I can't believe you hooked up with a succubus!"

"Shut up," said Dean. "So what happens if it shows up again?"

"Well," Sam said, a few chuckles escaping him before he regained his composure. "Since it picked you, it's going to follow you and probably seduce you again."

"And what's bad about that? She was smokin' hot."

"What's bad is that every time you and her…you know, she's drawing energy from you. And if she keeps you alive long enough to get her pregnant, you're really screwed."

"Wait—what? Alive long enough? _Pregnant? _What the holy hell does this thing want?"

"Succubi prey on young men so they can conceive and give birth to more of their kind. Each time the succubus has sex, she drains more energy from the male, and eventually he dies. This one chose you for a reason, and if we don't stop her, she's going to find you and finish what she started."

Dean sat silently for a few minutes, taking in what his brother had said.

"Okay, for one, you're a freak for knowing all that off the top of your head, and second, I'm not going to have sex for a long, long time after this is over."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Watch me," Dean retorted.

"No thanks. I don't need to be scarred for life."

"Awkward."

"Just drive, please. This conversation is over now."

"Ditto." Dean started the Impala and took off down the road.

--

Their next job took them to North Carolina, where a vision from Sam told them a group of vampires was on the loose. They spent the day tracking and talking to townspeople, and seemed to be getting nowhere. As dusk fell, halting their investigation, Dean stepped out of a small coffee shop and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a good night's rest after the previous night's activities. Sam had the car, so he started walking back to their motel. As he neared the end of the street, a woman stepped out of the corner bar, pulling a coat over her bare shoulders. Dean stopped in his tracks. She looked a hell of a lot like the woman he saw in the flashes of last night.

Not wishing for him to see her, he quickly and quietly ducked down an alleyway to avoid her. As he made his way to the other end, a wisp of black smoke swirled around him, and the succubus appeared in front of him.  
"Hello, Dean," she said in the sultry voice that had lured Dean in the night before.  
"Get away from me, bitch," Dean said, raising his gun to protect himself.

"Do you really think that little old thing is going to kill me?" She said, walking toward him. He backed up slowly, knowing that if she touched him, he'd fall under her spell, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
"I don't know. Whaddya say we find out?" He cocked the gun and kept it pointed at her head. She smiled, and waved her hand. Dean felt his gun leave his grip and watched it careen into a brick wall.

"You're not going to be easy to seduce, Dean Winchester. I'm going to have to take more drastic measures to get what I want." With a wave of her hand, Dean felt himself go flying headlong into a brick wall, and he hit it hard. His body fell to the concrete, motionless. The succubus walked over to Dean and kneeled next to him. "You'll enjoy this, I promise." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and both of them shimmered away into nothingness, leaving the alley as if no one were ever there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three for you. I'm going to try and post weekly, if not a couple times a week, to try and catch up on the stories I'm slacking on. Reviews, as usual, are always welcome and appreciated.  
_

"Come on, damn it," Sam cursed to himself as he tried to call Dean for the fifth time in a half hour. When it went to voicemail, he hung up and shoved the phone into his coat pocket. "Where the hell are you, Dean?" Thinking quickly, he took out his cell phone and dialed the phone company, so he could get the GPS on Dean's phone activated. It wasn't like his brother not to call him back after more than an hour.

"Hi, I lost my cell phone, and I was wondering if you could activate the GPS signal for me. Yes, I'm on the site now." Sam had gotten out his computer and found the web site for the phone company in the meantime, and was following the representative's directions. "Yep, I see it. Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and stared at the flashing red dot that told him where Dean was. His brother was only three blocks away.

Sam stole a car and scoured the three-block radius around the GPS location, looking for Dean's Impala. It didn't take him long to find it parked outside a bar. He left the car around the corner and retrieved the Impala. He didn't find his brother in it, so he still had to be in the area. Sam dialed his brother's cell phone, and immediately heard its distinct AC/DC ring tone coming from the alley in front of him. He let it ring until he got close to it, and found the phone on the ground near a metal trash can. As he bent down to pick it up, he saw the glint of Dean's gun about five feet away.

Frantic, Sam dialed Bobby's number on his way back to the car.

"Bobby! I need your help. Dean's missing, and I'm pretty sure the succubus got him, and—"

"Sam, slow down, will ya! You think a _what _took your brother?"

"A succubus, Bobby. It's been following him since Illinois. We were trailing some vampires, and it must have found Dean and gotten him alone."

"Okay, sit tight. I'm a few hours out."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam told him where he was staying, and Bobby agreed to meet him there.

--

"So how do we kill this thing?" Sam asked as he let Bobby into the motel room.

"I'm not sure, I've never dealt with a succubus before. Have you found anything on the Internet?"

"I've found a few sites that talk about prayer and mediation, but nothing else."

Bobby sat down and opened a book he had brought with him.

"Looks like we've got reading to do."

Bobby and Sam read for hours. There just didn't seem to be anything about succubi out there for them to use. Sam was starting to feel helpless. This thing had his brother out there somewhere, doing God knows what to him, and he wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"Hey Sam, I think I've found something," Bobby said, getting to his feet. Sam hurried over to the table. "It says here that you can stop them from attacking with salt or gold, and we might be able to banish it with a pentagram ritual."

"I don't want to banish it. I want to kill it."

"These things drain energy from their victims, right? Well what if we drained its energy? That should do it, right?"

Sam started to pack his things.  
"Let's go get it then."

Bobby grabbed the young hunter's arm as Sam shoved clothing into a duffel bag.

"We don't even know where the damn thing took your brother. How the hell do you expect to find it? Blind luck?"

"It would probably take him someplace isolated."  
"That could be anywhere, genius!"

"Bobby, Dean and I passed an old farm just before we hit town. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. I bet that's exactly where the bitch has taken him."

Bobby looked at Sam for a moment. The look in the younger hunter's eyes told him that Sam wasn't completely ready to do this, but they couldn't leave Dean to become a victim of this thing.

"Okay, let's get moving."


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter has NC-17 rated content...reader discretion advised. A reviewer suggested I be more...detailed when it came to Dean's encounters with the succubus, so I took them up on the tip. Enjoy!  
**SUPERSEXY DEAN!**_

Dean found himself pinned to a wall when he awoke. His head was throbbing from hitting the brick wall in the alley. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realize that his wrists were fastened to the wall with cuffs, and that he was no longer wearing any clothing. Thoughts raced through his mind about what was about to happen, and as much as he didn't mind a hot chick taking advantage of him, this particular woman was going to kill him, and he wasn't willing to die for good sex.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the menacing creak of the old hardwood floor beneath him. He had deduced that the succubus had taken him to an abandoned home or cabin, and that he was in an empty room, as far as he could tell. When the floor started to creak, he knew she was somewhere in the room with him. Through the darkness a human form started to manifest itself for his adjusting vision, and a naked woman stepped into the moonlight shining from the window onto Dean. It was definitely the same girl.

"You're finally awake," she said in the enticing voice that Dean remembered. He tried not to look into her eyes, but they were too beautiful for him not to get lost in them.

"Don't touch me," he said in a raspy tone, trying to hide his attraction to the physical form it had taken.

"You promised you'd come back for me, Dean. You left that town behind, never gave it a second thought." She stepped closer to him and reached up with her perfect hands, caressing his face. "I really wanted you to stay."

Dean tried to squirm away from her touch, but as soon as her fingertips touched his face, he could feel himself falling under her spell.

"Wasn't an option at the time, toots. And the whole memory loss thing the next morning had somethin' to do with it."

She moved closer to him, and Dean winced as her stomach pressed against his dick, producing an instant hard-on. He tried to think of something that would make it go away, but nothing he thought of did the trick. Grabbing his face, she planted a kiss on him that was nothing like he'd experienced before. As much as he tried to control himself, he gave in and let the hard-on take its course.

When she felt him getting hard, she quickly stepped back, and he let out a small whimper. "Not so fast, Dean. We wouldn't want to get ahead of ourselves, would we?" She stood in the moonlight before him, and Dean took in her form for the first time. She was the perfect woman. He wished for a moment that it were always this easy to get a woman's clothes off.

"Don't stop," he found himself spitting out compulsively. He watched her smile and sit back into an armless, cushioned chair that had been strategically placed directly across from Dean.

"I think you need a little more preparation before we get to the main event," she said seductively. Slowly and enticingly, she started to run her hands over her naked form, caressing her breasts. She ran her hands over her flat, toned stomach and slowed even more as she followed the treasure trail down to her thighs. Slowly she parted her legs and started to pleasure herself in front of Dean. She moaned loudly as she did, and with each noise she made, she glanced over at her prey, noticing that she was making him crazy.

As Dean watched her, he felt every muscle in his body tense up, and his dick throbbed with anticipation. The only problem with all of this was that it wasn't happening of his own free will. Her touch had put him under a spell, one that could only be broken after she and Dean had sex at least once. Usually, that was all it took for her prey to fuck her at least three more times after the initial encounter.

Dean watched as she bucked her hips and let out an orgasm. He couldn't take it anymore, and started to squirm a little.  
"You're killin' me," he said involuntarily. It was as if he had no control over his own body, as if he was watching everything from inside his head.

"Hmmm, I guess that means you're ready for me now, Dean. If you thought the other night was incredible, just wait." She walked over to him and gave him another powerful kiss, to ensure that he would stay entranced as she slowly unbuckled him. The minute his hands were free he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, laying deep, sensual kisses on her. He kissed her entire body – every inch. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to do everything to her.  
A whimper escaped her lips as he flicked her tits with his tongue, and spent time sucking each of them before his mouth made its way to her pussy. He ran his tongue over her clit as he planted long, sensual licks. He could feel her body quivering as he pleasured her. He slipped his tongue into her, and instantly she let out a roaring orgasm. He could feel her hips shaking as he finished the job. He softly kissed her clit and made his way up to her lips. He kissed her hard and immediately positioned himself on top of her. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed his length into her, and groaned with pleasure. She met his thrusts with an arch of her hips, and that drove him crazy. He started to fuck her faster and harder. He wanted the orgasm to come. Finally he felt his body quiver, and shouted as he came inside her. His orgasm triggered hers, and they both screamed in ecstasy.

Dean kissed her when it was finished. She was definitely right. It was by far the best sex he'd had to date. As he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he could go a few more times before he got tired.

"That was incredible," he said to her, kissing her again as they lay on the floor.  
"It can be more incredible, any time you want," she said putting her finger to his lips. The spell was broken, but Dean didn't care. Swiftly he picked her up and brought her to the wall where he'd been chained.

"How about right now?" He pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard. "Wrap those pretty legs around me," he said to her. She did, not letting go of his kiss, and the instant hard on came back to him. This time he didn't waste any time in entering her. She gasped, as he had done it a bit roughly, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He fucked her twice more against that wall. With the energy he had, he could do this for 24 hours and not get tired.

After the third orgasm, Dean let the succubus go, and he slid down the wall in exhaustion. The energy that he'd had for the past hour or so had seemed to drain from his body just as quickly. The succubus stood up and waved a hand in front of her. Shackles instantly appeared, binding Dean to the wall once more.

"I think I'm going to keep you around, Dean. I like you." With that she waved her hand again, and she was instantly fully clothed. "I'll be back to let you know if you're a daddy." Instantly she vanished, and Dean was left alone, naked and chained to a wall.

As soon as she had gone, so did her hold on him. He took a moment to realize what had just happened, and stark humiliation overwhelmed him. He had just been taken advantage of by a demon. The worst of it was that she was off taking some demonic pregnancy test. Intense shame washed over him as he looked down at his naked form, and the realization hit him that he was a dirtbag when it came to women. He thought of all the women he'd slept with over the years, and how many of them probably woke up alone the next morning. The succubus had done to him what he'd done to so many women before. As a cold breeze whipped through the window, chilling his body, he started to think of his brother.  
"That kid better be using that super-intelligent brain of his to find me," he said to no one in particular. Somehow he knew in the back of his mind that Sammy was out there looking for him right now, and it'd only be a matter of time before he was found.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, here is chapter 5. I threw in a little Sammy action for all you Sammy girls out there. It's not as juicy as the last chapter, but we can't have both boys succumbing to temptation now, can we? Enjoy, and reviews are still welcome and appreciated. :)_

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Sam?" Bobby asked as he tried to cradle his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. He had been following Sam for about five or six miles out of town, and the youngest Winchester seemed to be lost.

"I swear it was along this road somewhere. Maybe it's a few more miles up the road." Sam leaned over to grab a map he'd bought at the gas station at the edge of town. Maybe he could find the road on the map, if the place was even important enough to be on it. As he held up the map, a woman appeared in the middle of the road. Sam slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop about two feet from where she was standing. Hanging up on Bobby abruptly, he got out of the car and started walking toward her. "Are you crazy? I could've hit you!"

"Can you give me a ride? I really need to get home," she said, almost seductively.

"I'm not really heading back to town right now, but, uh," Sam was suddenly at a loss for words. Her striking beauty overwhelmed him. She had long, beautiful curly blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes that he wanted to look into forever. She was wearing black pants that showed off her hips in the perfect way, and a low-cut pink shirt.

"I won't be a bother, honestly. You can drop me off in town later." She went up to him and touched his face seductively, and Sam started grinning like a fool.

"Come on," he said, walking to the passenger side to open the door for her. She walked up to him as he held the door open for her, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She smiled and slid into the car. Still grinning like a fool, Sam closed the door, ran around and got into the driver's seat.

"I'm Sam," he said as soon as he closed the door.

"Lila. Nice to meet you, Sam."

_What am I doing? _Sam suddenly thought to himself. _I'm supposed to be finding Dean, and I'm sitting in the Impala with a gorgeous woman. He's going to be so pissed at me. _

Sam started the car, but turned it off just as quickly when Lila put a hand on his thigh. "Are you gonna do that while I'm driving?" he said, putting his hand on hers.  
"You bet. Will that bother you, honey?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.  
"Nope. You can put your hands anywhere you like," he said. _When did I start to sound like my brother? _He asked himself at that moment. He got his answer when Lila's hand moved to the inside of his thigh, and found the hard on that had formed between Sam's legs.

"Wow, Sam. You've only known me for five minutes and already you want to get into my pants." She grabbed his hand and slid it into her jeans. Sam tried really hard not to let her do it, but once his hand was there, he didn't want to take it out. He found her center and started to play with it. She let out a whimpering moan, and his hard-on grew more painful by the moment. As he continued, her cries started to get louder. Just as she was about to climax, the passenger side door flew open, and Bobby stood there with his shotgun pointed at Lila.

"Get away from him, bitch!" he shouted as he shot rock salt at her. Instantly she vanished, and Sam came out of his trance. It took his brain a second to catch up, like he had just awoken from an intense dream. It wasn't until he realized that Bobby was glaring at him did he realize that something bad just happened.

"Are you done, kid?" Bobby asked, quite annoyed with the situation.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was a girl in the road, and getting out to yell at her—"

"It was a damn succubus, smart ass. She must have known we were getting close to Dean, and come after you to—well, yeah."

"Thanks, Bobby. Wow, I feel kinda violated." Sam shuddered at the thought of what he had almost done.

"You're gonna have to get over it and focus on finding your brother before he becomes the father of a litter of succubi."

"Hey Bobby," Sam shouted as the older hunter started to walk away. Bobby stopped and turned back to Sam. "Thanks for shooting her."

"Anytime. Just keep yourself in check, OK?"

"No arguments here."

Bobby closed the car door, and Sam started back on his way to find Dean again. Now that they knew they were close, it was only a matter of time before Lila came back for him, and he was going to be ready when she did.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NC17 Alert: **__There is quite a bit of smut in this chapter, so if you are offended, please don't read it. _

A cold breeze brought Dean out of a restless sleep. The succubus had been gone for a few hours, and it had given him time to think about what had happened to him. He felt violated and exposed, hanging on the wall naked, waiting for some demon to come back and make him a sex toy again.

His bottom getting sore from being on the ground, Dean tried to shift himself to get more comfortable. He pulled a little at the shackles holding him to the wall, thinking maybe he'd pry them loose, and he could escape. She had taken much of his strength the last time they had sex, so it was increasingly harder for him to use what he had left to try and free himself. He pulled a little harder on his right wrist, and smiled when he heard the shackle loosen from the wall. He yanked hard one more time, and ripped the shackle from the wall.

He got onto his knees and used his free hand to yank the other shackle out, and when he was loose, he scrambled to his feet and ran toward the door. As he approached it, the door slammed shut in his face, and he heard it latch.

"Going so soon, Dean? I wouldn't hear of it."

Dean took a step back and tried to kick the door down, but without his boots he wasn't very successful.

"Stay awhile."

All of a sudden Dean felt his body being pulled backwards, right into the wall he had just freed himself from. The shackles magically sealed themselves onto the wall again, and he was now chained to the wall with his back to her.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dean. I expected a more exciting escape attempt from you."

"I'm only sorry I didn't make it through that door," he retorted.

Smiling, the succubus started to walk toward him. Dean struggled to free himself again, but the shackles were much stronger this time.

"Get away from me!"

"Oh, I think you've had plenty of time to be alone with your thoughts, love. It's time to have fun again."

The succubus put her hand on Dean's shoulder and ran it slowly down his hip to his ass, and started to caress it slowly. She wrapped her other hand around his waist and clamped it around his penis. She could feel him shiver as she did so, and started to giggle.

"Do you like that?" she whispered into his ear.

"D-don't touch me," he said, trying to hide the fact that her touch was slowly putting him back into a trance.

"Oh but I need to touch you, baby," she said again, right before she started to kiss his neck.  
"I bet my sister is getting it on with little Sammy right now," she whispered, continuing to massage his dick.  
"If you want me to get hard, don't make me picture my brother naked," he said quickly. He could feel the trance enveloping his thoughts and actions, and he was losing the ability to control his hormones.

"Mmm, well then, Dean, maybe you should tell me what would make you crazy.

"I'd rather be inside you right now," he said seductively to her, thrusting with her hand movements. He felt an orgasm building up.

"That's my boy," she said, and with a wave of her hand, Dean's shackles disappeared. He turned around and laid a kiss on her that rivaled the one she'd given him hours earlier. He picked her up and put her back to the wall, inserting his length into her.

"Wrap those pretty legs around me, baby," he whispered into her ear. She obeyed, and he started to move his hips, thrusting in and out, hitting all the right places inside her. She screamed and moaned at the pleasure she was receiving. His orgasm came before hers, and when he was finished, immediately pulled out. When he heard her whimper slightly, he smiled.  
"What's the matter, baby?" he asked.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Do you want more?" he asked seductively, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Oh yes," she whispered, almost weakly.  
Dean took her by the hand and led her over to the chair where she had tempted him so effectively before. He sat down, leaving her standing in front of him.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. She did as he said, and he sat there for a second, staring at her. He got up slowly after a couple of minutes and kneeled down next to her.

"How bad do you want me?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he gave her ass a slap. She squealed, and it made him horny. He slapped her ass a few more times.  
"Still want me inside you, bitch?"

"God yes, Dean."

He took her by the waist and pushed her over onto her back. He fucked her good and long, and they came in unison, screaming in ecstasy. As Dean had hoped, her screams were louder than his, which meant that she was weakening.  
When he was done, He kissed her again and took her in his arms. They lay on the floor together for a moment, wrapped in each other.  
"Still want more?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she said, her voice straining. Dean kissed her lips, and moved down her body slowly, planting little kisses on her neck, breasts and stomach, and kissing each tit softly, to make her hot. Slowly he made his way down to her center, and started to lick it slowly. She bucked and screamed with pleasure as he did, and with each scream he went even slower. If he could keep her going long enough, he would be able to drain all of her energy, and destroy her.

When he could prolong it no longer, he moved his tongue in such a way that triggered her orgasm, and as she screamed in ecstasy, her body started to disintegrate. As she disappeared, Dean could feel his strength returning, and when the succubus was gone, felt like his old self again.

When the succubus had disintegrated into nothing, Dean got to his feet.

"I told you not to touch me, bitch."

He turned on his heel and went over to try the door. It opened immediately, and he quickly went into the next room. He found that he was in an old, run-down cabin. He also found that he was still naked, and the desperate feeling to be fully clothed again suddenly overtook him. He ransacked the premises, looking for something he could put on. As he looked around the cabin, he heard the front door creak open. Grabbing an old hunting rifle he found lying on the ground, he hid behind the couch and waited. When he heard Sam's voice, he popped up from his hiding place.

"It's about time you got your ass here."

Sam took one look at his brother and tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey Bobby, can you go back to the Impala and get me some clothes?" Bobby nodded and left the two of them alone.  
"How did you get away from her?" Sam asked.

"She took my energy from me, so I took it back," he said simply.  
"Wait—are you telling me that you killed a demon by having sex with it?"  
Dean thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, don't cheapen it."

Bobby returned with the clothes, and Dean happily put them on. "Let's get the hell out of here, please." Dean brushed past his brother and Bobby and headed outside, leaving them to exchange glances with each other.

"He'll be all right," Sam said, and walked out ahead of Bobby. Sheathing his gun, Bobby followed the boys out of the cabin. He hoped Sam was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Thanks again! _

_~Fallen Angel~_

_--_

"Dean!" Sam shouted, walking after his brother, who was halfway to the car already. "Hang on a second!" Sam reached out to touch his brother, and Dean flinched and whipped around, ready to throw a punch. "Relax, it's me."

"Can we just go please? I wanna put this place behind me, for good."

Sam studied the expression on Dean's face. His brother was really desperate to put all of this in his rearview mirror.

"All right, let's go."

Without another word, Dean turned and stalked off toward the Impala. Bobby joined Sam as he watched Dean walk ahead of him.

"Did you talk to him?" the older hunter asked.

"No. He's pretty messed up. I touched his shoulder and he almost punched me." Sam heard the roar of the Impala's engine. "This is gonna take some time."

--

Dean drove in silence for three hours. He had put Metallica on repeat in the CD player, and he knew it was making his brother crazy by the way Sam would adjust himself when the CD started again. Sam had taken to staring out the window. Dean wanted to tell his brother about what happened back in that cabin, but he wasn't sure Sam would understand.

When the CD started for a fourth time, Sam reached over and turned it off.

"If I have to listen to that one more time, I'm going to throw it out the window," he said to his brother.

"You throw that out the window and I'll kick your ass."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Sam retorted.

At that Dean pulled the Impala to the side of the road and got out of the car. Sam followed. Dean opened the trunk and took out a bottle of rum he had been hiding. Sam came around from the passenger side to confront his brother.

"This is getting ridiculous, Dean. You're not yourself, man."

"No, really? A succubus used me as a human sex toy, Sam! All she had to do was touch me, and I'd go under some kind of spell long enough for her to have sex with me, and when she was done, she'd hang me back on the wall like a side of beef! Tell me, Sam, does that give me the right to not be myself right now?"

Sam leaned against the trunk and studied his brother's expression. He couldn't imagine what Dean had gone through inside that cabin with the succubus.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should be more understanding."

"I just felt so used, Sam. I've never felt that way before. I felt cheap, exposed, and humiliated." He took a swig of rum from the bottle. "When I was sitting there alone, I thought about all the women I've been with. I started to wonder how I made them feel, and if it was anywhere close to what I was feeling right then. I'm not proud of what I did back there to get out of there, Sam, and I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

Sam took the bottle from him and took a big swig.

"In that case, why don't we get back on the road and find some demon to kill? I'm sure there's a job for us somewhere in Dad's journal that we haven't done yet, some coordinates he left in there for us."

For the first time in hours, Dean smiled.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, Sammy." Dean put the rum back in the trunk and shut it tight. "Come on, we've got some work to do."

_Finite_


End file.
